


Funeral for a Hero

by Roro



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Italiano | Italian, M/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New York si sta svolgendo un funerale.<br/>Tutto il mondo rimane in silenzio per onorare il caduto.</p><p>Una promessa mai mantenuta, un sogno mai realizzato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral for a Hero

Quella mattina le strade di tutto il mondo erano ricolme di persone. Persone vestite di nero, persone tristi, silenziose. In quella fredda e grigia mattinata di fine novembre sulla Terra era improvvisamente calato il più totale silenzio. Quel giorno nessun uomo andò a lavoro, nessuno studente si presentò in classe. Le folle silenziose di tutto il globo si ammassavano nelle piazze e vie principali pregando disperatamente per un miracolo che non sarebbe mai avvenuto. Quando iniziò a piovere nessuno se ne curò, mentre in una delle parti private del cimitero di New York una bara veniva calata nella fossa nessuno fiatò, quando iniziarono a riempire la buca di terriccio nessuno si mosse. I pochi a cui era stato concesso di assistere alla sepoltura si ritirarono distrutti, ancora incapaci di credere a ciò che era appena successo. Un'unica figura, distante dalle altre, rimase ferma al suo posto, immobile sotto la pioggia osservava le lettere dorate della lapide, le osservava ma non le vedeva.

_«Il giorno in cui finalmente diventerò tuo marito dovrai regalarmi un immenso mazzo di rose!»_  
 _«Perché le rose? Non potevi scegliere fiore più banale!»_  
 _«Ma le rose sono belle, poi sono da sempre il simbolo dell'amore.»_  
 _«E sia, il giorno in cui diventerai a tutti gli effetti mio marito ti regalerò un mazzo di rose.»_

L'uomo si avvicinò lentamente alla lastra di marmo, allungando una mano per sfiorarne il contorno freddo e umido.  
«Mi scusi signore... »  
Egli si voltò verso il nuovo arrivato, cercando di nascondere gli occhi arrossati.  
«Dove vuole che le mettiamo?»  
Disse indicando con un cenno veloce del capo il camion parcheggiato non lontano dall'entrata di quella parte privata di cimitero.  
«Ovunque.»  
Fu la secca risposta dell'altro mentre tornava a osservare la lapide, il fattorino annuì e corse via. Rimasto nuovamente solo l'uomo estrasse, da una tasca interna del cappotto, una fede nuziale. Per gironi se l'era portata dietro cercando di trovare il momento adatto per donargliela, cercando di trovare il coraggio di fare quel passo che prima gli era sembrato così grande. Un passo che ora non avrebbe mai potuto compiere. Con estrema lentezza allungò la mano che stringeva saldamente l'anello e lo depose sopra la lapide poi, voltandosi, diede finalmente sfogo alle lacrime.  
«Perdonami...»  
Mormorò mentre quasi correva fuori dal cimitero, sollevando i risvolti del lungo cappotto nero per potervi meglio nascondere il volto. Le persone riversate nelle strade rimasero ferme tutto il giorno, solo quando spuntarono le prime stelle si decisero a rincasare. Quello era stato il loro modo per ringraziarlo di tutto quello che aveva sempre fatto per loro senza mai volere nulla in cambio, per scusarsi di non essere stati presenti al suo funerale, per espiare le loro colpe per averlo fatto morire, per dirgli addio.

Nel cimitero di New York c'è un immenso campo di rose, rose di ogni specie e colore. In mezzo a questo campo c'è una lapide solitaria su cui c'è scritto un nome, nessuna data, nessuno sciocco epitaffio che nessuno si sarebbe mai degnato di leggere; solo un anello d'oro poggiato su di essa e un nome, il suo nome. Steven _Stark._


End file.
